Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds,
by S. Crovax
Summary: Um pouco mais de azul - eu era além. /House of Hades/


**Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds,**

Um pouco mais de azul - eu era além.

Ironicamente, à noite o mundo ficava mais claro para Nico di Angeli. Ao contrário do dia, em que os raios de sol rebatiam nas águas do mar e se infiltravam em suas retinas como pequeníssimas agulhas, fazendo-o franzir o cenho constantemente. Talvez devesse à sua fotofobia o receio que o resto da tripulação sentia dele a bordo do Argo II. Ou talvez fosse o fato de sua reputação como o semi-deus que sobreviveu sozinho ao Tártaro.

De qualquer forma, era também por causa da presença incômoda de outras pessoas que escolhia o turno noturno, isto é, quando tinha o luxo de escolher. Havia perigos após o anoitecer, certamente. Porém navegar por mar minorou os episódios quase mortais enfrentados pelos semi-deuses; o mar era mais seguro.

Quando era muito pequeno, sua mãe lhe dizia que tudo aquilo que é tirado de nós, o oceano nos devolve algum dia. Solitariamente apreciando a quietude do convés, Nico se deixou rir amargamente. Com o tempo, a vida lhe ensinou que ninguém realmente possuía o mar; se tentasse agarrá-lo, simplesmente escorregaria por entre seus dedos e retornaria languidamente às suas mutações inescrutáveis.

Virou-se e parou de fitar as ondas que se formavam em volta do casco do navio, à medida que deslizavam com rapidez. Em seus tempos de reclusão, não fora necessário chegar perto de qualquer massa de água, e isto lhe tinha feito muito bem. Agora, envolto em cheiro de sal marinho e percorrendo uma superfície azul escura a se perder no horizonte, sua mente tinha dificuldades em bloquear as lembranças.

Não se tratavam de lembranças propriamente, mas de recortes temporais exagerados e muitos, muitos cenários hipotéticos. Nico cerrou as pálpebras, imaginando um vento forte que varresse sua mente e a limpasse de perturbações das quais ele não precisava. Quando voltou a abri-las, não era um vendaval ao seu redor, mas uma névoa espessa penetrando em todo o convés e cobrindo o navio como uma cortina.

Nico não se alterou. Até achou que se algum deus estava ali para enviar uma mensagem, isso ajudaria a ocupar o cérebro com tarefas mais úteis. Vislumbrou uma silhueta familiar se aproximando lentamente e logo entendeu que não se tratava uma intervenção divina, porém de mais uma peça que sua mente perturbada pelos dias árduos de luta lhe pregava.

Percy avançava morosamente, caminhava como um morto, na opinião de Nico. O filho de Hades quis acreditar que aquilo não significava um mau presságio, afinal, tratava-se de um devaneio particular seu. O corpo de Percy nunca chegou a se materializar inteiramente na frente de Nico. Ele apenas ficou parado a alguns metros, nada além de uma sombra bruxuleante.

Nico também não fez qualquer movimento para se aproximar. Um pouco mais perto e seria como estar novamente à mercê da intensa luz do sol, expondo sua fragilidade. Era como ser atacado por todos os lados por fatos agudos que mutilavam impiedosamente sua carne. Era a única situação em que sentia sua mortalidade pesar sobre si, a despeito de suas habilidades e de todos os inimigos mortais que pudessem encontrar.

Não teria defesas se realmente enxergasse Percy Jackson. Assim como não teve defesas contra Cupido. Não houvera luta de fato, mas Nico sentia-se um perdedor inconteste. Admitir algo tão bobo, um sentimento tão impossível, lhe enfraquecera fundo na alma.

O Percy feito de retalhos de pensamentos afastava-se do mesmo modo como embarcara. Não era inesperado. Nico tinha um fardo pesado a se carregar e não podia compartilhá-lo com ninguém, nem mesmo um deus poderoso como Cupido.

Em sua empreitada, fora impossível mentir, tanto para si próprio, quanto para a figura divina. Contudo, ainda havia algo, algo encravado tão fundo em seu coração, obscurecido por medo, raiva e rejeição, que ele conseguiu esconder até mesmo de Cupido. Não era algo racional e, nos piores momentos, remexia-se forçosamente dentro de Nico só para lembrá-lo de sua existência, constante como era. Era o mesmo algo que impedia e quase proibia que Nico cumprisse sua promessa de superação. Era o oceano à noite, era o cheiro de sal marinho, eram os olhos verde-mar.

Era ainda Percy Jackson.

_De tudo houve um começo... e tudo errou..._

_ Ai a dor de ser-quase, dor sem fim... _

_Eu falhei-me entre os mais, falhei em mim, _

_Asa que se elançou mas não voou..._

_(...)_

_Um pouco mais de sol - e fora brasa, _

_Um pouco mais de azul - e fora além._

_ Para atingir, faltou-me um golpe de asa... _

_Se ao menos eu permanecesse aquém..._

[Mário de Sá Carneiro]

* * *

**N/A:** Só burlando as regras da centésima fic por motivos mais do que nobres.


End file.
